


Lost and Found

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rare Pairing, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione discovers the delights of the Mirror of Erised.</p><p><b>Original Prompt(s):</b> Wine, Picnic, Sunset, Mirror of Erised, Rings<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however,  I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.</p><p><b>A/N:</b> I know that we didn’t have to use all five prompts, but I got this little flash of inspiration and decided to follow it through. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hp_3forfun**](http://hp-3forfun.livejournal.com/) announced their first winner!
> 
> Yours truly!!
> 
> I'm amazed! I had a lot of fun writing the drabble and I'm so pleased everyone liked it so much!

Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she read George’s note.

  
_Room of Lost Things. Sunset._   


She folded the note and slipped it into her pocket, smiling to herself.

Sunset found Hermione pushing her way into the room cautiously. One never knew, with George, what might be lurking around the corner. While she adored the lanky redhead, she was never entirely able to drop her guard around him.

 _He was too prone to games and pranks,_ she reflected. _Fred was the more serious of the two._

She laughed silently as she realized she had just called one of the Weasley twins _serious_.

 _Well,_ she thought, _I suppose it’s all relative._

She looked around the room, smiling as she caught sight of a small daisy lying seemingly discarded and forgotten. Stepping toward it, she stooped to pluck it from the floor and another shimmered into place a few feet further into the room. Her soft smiled widened as she followed the trail of flowers through the towering piles of discarded furniture, books, cauldrons and goodness knew what else, until she rounded the corner of a large armoire and saw George, sitting smugly on a windowseat, his red hair shining like a flame in the setting sun. He had brought a patchwork quilt that she recognized as Molly’s handiwork, spreading it across the floor in front of the window. A hamper of food – no doubt smuggled out of the Hogwarts kitchens – sat beside it. George held his arms out to her, and she settled onto his knee and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hello, love,” he said fondly.

She responded by placing soft kisses along his neck, spurred on by the way his breath hitched as she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. He let out a soft moan and reluctantly set her back on her feet.

“Pumpkin juice?” George asked, indicating the hamper. “I wanted to bring wine, but Dobby wouldn’t let me have any once he found out I was bringing it to you.”

Hermione smiled and shook her head. A flash of reflected sunlight suddenly sparkled in the corner of her eye. Turning towards it, she saw a large mirror standing in the corner. Taking George’s hand, she stepped over to it, gasping as she recognised the runes carved into the broad frame.

“George – this is the Mirror of Erised! Harry and Ron told me about this, after what happened in the dungeons with Professor Quirrell in first year. If you look into it, you’ll see your deepest desires,” she breathed excitedly.

“Have a go, then?” George suggested, looking impressed.

Hermione stepped in front of the mirror. Her eyes took on a dreamy cast as she gazed into its depths, clearly enthralled by what she saw. George’s expression softened as he watched her and he stepped up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his chest as he kissed her neck. She twisted around to return the kiss passionately. As they broke apart, he saw tears sparkling in her eyes as she blinked furiously.

“Hey, now… what’s wrong? I thought the Mirror was supposed to show you your deepest desires?” George asked with a frown. As Hermione nodded, he continued, “That doesn’t seem to me to be a reason to cry.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I’m not crying, really. It’s just that… I know what I saw will never come true,” she said with a quiet sadness. She moved back to sit on the windowseat, leaning her cheek against the panes.

George moved to stand in front of the mirror himself, a broad smile breaking across his face as he did. He brought his right hand up to his lips and placed a kiss to the ring he wore, activating the Protean Charm he had placed on it and its mate. After a moment, he went to kneel beside Hermione, taking her hands in his.

“Tell me what you saw?” he asked.

She shook her head, smiling softly.

“I don’t think so,” she said quietly. He continued to gaze into her eyes expectantly, his hands on her knees, until she relented. “I saw us,” she admitted softly.

George raised an eyebrow at her. “Love, last I checked, ‘us’ is already happening.”

Hermione nodded.

“Us… and Fred,” she finished with a whisper. George’s eyebrows threatened to recede into his hairline.

“Really?” he asked. Hermione nodded, her face blushing beet red. He leaned in to kiss her deeply.

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart. Hermione looked up, dazed and wide-eyed, as Fred stepped out from behind the armoire. He held up his hand, his ring glowing on his finger in silent summons.

“Am I interrupting something?” Fred asked with interest. George grinned and turned to Hermione.

“Be careful what you wish for, love,” he said with a devilish smirk. Wide-eyed, Hermione could only smile in response as they each reached out a hand to bring Fred closer.


End file.
